Quil's Diary
by Becca Linley
Summary: As a curious thirteen year old Claire takes a peek at Quil's diary, she finds things that will change her life forever. Claire's POV
1. Prologue

As I walked into Quil's room, I didn't mean to get into any trouble.  
But when he leaves his journal open right smack in the middle of his  
bed, he should know how tempting it is to read it. I know that I'm  
only thirteen and you're supposed to respect other people's privacy  
and everything, but I couldn't stop my curious eyes from scanning the  
open page. And I learned something that would affect me for the rest  
of my life.

**I know it's short, it's a prologue :P. I love reviews :), Once I get a couple reviews, I'll post the second chapter.**


	2. First Entry

September 7 - Claire's first day of preschool.

Well, I never planned to write in a diary. That's a chick thing, you  
know. But I'll give it a shot. Heck, maybe it might help with some of  
the weirdness of being a werewolf.  
So today was Claire's first day of preschool. Although her mom,  
Sharon, got her ready I took the liberty of driving her. As we pulled  
up to the preschool, I heard a whimper from the back seat. She was  
shaking and her big brown eyes were the size of golf balls. As I  
unbuckled her car seat belt, she asked me, "Qwil, do I half to go?" My  
heart just about broke. The last thing I want to do on this earth is  
cause her pain. But I knew I had to let her go. I'm probably worse  
than the average over sensitive mom! Trying to pass the time while she  
was there was hard. I eventually chose buying things for her as the  
time drainer. I came to the school an hour early, but I knew I wasn't  
about to barge in there. But when it did come time to pick her up, I  
was so relived. As she was licking the lollipop I bought her that was  
the size of her head, she told me about all her new friends, and her  
teacher, and the class pets. Before I knew it the babbling had  
stopped. And I looked in the mirror and saw my angel sleeping. This  
wasn't the first time I've seen her sleeping, but it sure got me  
thinking about my life and hers being intertwined. She already knows  
about werewolves, but I haven't told her about the imprint. That's one  
secret that I'll hide for awhile. I'm thinking eighteen is a good age  
to tell her. I'm not too sure, but I want to make sure it's an age  
where she's mature enough to understand. Oh, Sharon's here, I need to  
spend the day with Claire today, uh, see ya.

Cpov  
I couldn't believe what I had just read. I knew that Quil had always  
been my best friend since day one, but what was "the imprint"? I  
remember when Quil told me what imprinting was, I was nine. He made a  
big deal about it, more than if my parents were about to give me "the  
talk". I asked him why he was telling me, and he said it was because  
it would affect me when I got older. This was what he was talking  
about! He probably imprinted on some girl before he met me. But why  
would he tell me when I was eighteen? I could only think it was  
because he would think I would take it wrong. The only way I could  
tell is by reading some more...


	3. Second Entry

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated guys. I was at a friend's house, but thanks so much for reviewing! I hope the paragraphs are easier to read now :)**

* * *

July 4 - Sparklers

Today Claire discovered fireworks. Or more specifically, sparklers.

Well, it happened this way. Emily invited the packs to her and Sam's  
place for the Fourth of July. Everyone was there. Embry, Jake and  
Ness, Seth and Leah, Jared and Kim, and Rachel and Paul. Embry came up  
with the brilliant idea of bringing sparklers for four year old Claire  
to play with.

Of course, at first I wouldn't let him. But with plenty of begging and  
'Do you want her to live in a bubble all her life's, he convinced me.  
I made the stick longer by tying it with a hotdog skewer and had her  
hold it at arms length. I was sweating bullets as I watched her do  
patterns in the air with it. Kim laughed when I sighed as it went out.

I'm glad Claire had a good time. She was playing with Nessie for a  
good two hours before we left. Even though Nessie looks like an eleven  
year old at the youngest, she is very kid-like at heart. She wasn't  
born that long ago, so maybe that has to do with it.

Jake has been stressing about Nessie a lot lately. I guess it's the  
whole growing thing and not knowing when to switch relationships with  
the imprint and all. He says I'll understand when I get there. But I  
stil have a few more years to go.

Cpov  
'Still a few more years to go' 'Still a few more years to go' The  
words repeated in my head. His imprint was young. Well, young a few  
years ago anyway. Why had I never met this girl? I tried looking in my  
memory for any girlfriend Quil had. I came up empty. It didn't make  
sense. If he had imprinted, he would tell his best friend, right? I  
wanted more information on this girl. It felt like my hands had a mind  
of their own as they turned the page...

-------------

**Review is you want me to post the next chapter ;)**


	4. Difficult Answer

**I'm trying to update once a day. Thanks for the reviews, I read them all and they help. **

* * *

As I was pondering my thoughts, I heard the front door open. "Claire,  
are you here?" Dang it. I shot my mind back to reality.

I placed the diary right where I had found it and directed my  
attention to Quil. "Yeah, Quil, I'm right here," I said, running to  
the hall so it sounded like I was there the whole time.

He looked like he was just done finishing patrol. His hair was wet  
with sweat and he looked beat. But that's not what caught my  
attention. Before this, I hadn't noticed how muscular he was, how dark  
his lips were, in contrast to his bright teeth. Before this, I hadn't  
noticed how, well, hot he was.  
"What?" He asked, looking all around him to see if he still had a  
branch in his hair, or tear in his shorts. "Nothing, just spacing out."  
We spent the whole day together. We went to Emily's, talked, hiked on  
one of the many mountains Washington has to offer, and went rock  
climbing until it was dark.  
Once he dropped me off at my house, I decided it was time to ask.  
"Quil," I began. "Yeah," he said, all at ease. "Did...Did you ever  
imprint?" I asked timidly. He looked straight at me in a serious way  
for a good five seconds. During that time, I detected something in his  
eyes. Was that fear? But before he gave an answer, his cell phone  
rang. Dumb saver. "Hello," he answered, still looking at me. "Embry!"  
he said finally taking his eyes off me. "The batt's still dead? I told  
you to jump start it." Great, he was talking about cars. "See ya," I  
said coldly before slamming the door in his face. I wasn't giving up.  
I would get answers. I would look at the diary again.

* * *

**Woot! It's getting good! lol Review please.**


	5. Sneaked

The next week ticked by endlessly. School seemed to take forever, volleyball seemed to take forever, even sleeping seemed to take forever. I needed to look at Quil's diary again. On Wednesday, I got a call from Quil. He told me the pack had spotted a vampire near the border to Canada. They were going to stay up there and track him for a few days. I knew this was my perfect opportunity to get in his house without him knowing.

On Friday I was very anxious to go to Quil's house. I kept bouncing on the bus seat going home. The minute I got home, I threw down my stuff and screamed, "Going to Quil's, see you in a few."

"What?!" My mom screamed almost as loud.

Dang it. My mom would know it wasn't usual for me to be so excited to go to Quil's house for no reason. "Hold your horses," she said, her voice now sounding from behind me. I turned around to meet my mom's puzzled glare. "I'm going to Quil's," I repeated. "And why are you so excited to go there?" she asked. I made up my excuse quickly. "He...got me something." "Huh. Okay, see you before dinner."

Once I got to Quil's house, as breathless as I was, I sprinted to his room. I had to look through a couple drawers to get his diary, but I found it. I turned to where I had left off and started reading.

Nov. 2 Claire's 11th Birthday

Today Claire turned eleven. Her mom took her and five of her friends to the mall. Luckily they didn't see me, but I manged to walk across the mall from them. I know it sounds lame, but being away from Claire is hard for me. I also learned some not so easy facts. Claire is tall for her age, and "developing". I saw at least a dozen teenager turn their head as they watched her pass. One looked sixteen, I swear. But, I got through it.

I hated that all his diary entries were about _me_. Why couldn't he talk more about his imprint if he's supposed to love her so much? Ugh, none of this seemed to make sense. I was thinking for a good five minutes about this.

_Wait_, I thought, _What if he imprinted on me_? This idea made my heart pound and my head dizzy. The thought that one day I might be married to him was crazy. In a good way, don't get me wrong, but he was too good for me. I was so plain and we was so, well, not. There was only one way to figure out.


	6. She will be Loved

When I turned the page, I noticed the date was only a week ago. It was the day I started reading his diary, in fact.

Septemeber 18

Claire, I know you're reading my diary, your scent is all over it. I suppose you've figured out that I imprinted on you. Please don't think it's gross romantic stuff. I know I've already told you, but I want to make sure there's no miscommunication between us. Let me know once you've read this, because we need to talk.

Love,

Quil

My eyes filled with tears. They weren't bad tears, but they were a mixture of happiness, shock, and then more happiness. Quil. Imprinted. On. Me. The words repeated over and over in my head.

My head was spinning. I guess that's why I didn't hear the door open. I guess that's why I didn't hear footsteps towards Quil's room. Or maybe it was just Quil's gracefulness.

He said to tell him when I read it. He was still near Canada though. Ugh. I'd have to call him, though. I had a million questions for him.

I turned around and gasped. There, in the doorway of Quil's room was Quil, arms folded across his chest, leaning onto the door frame. He had the calmest face of understanding on.

We stood there looking at each other for who knows how long. Finally, he broke the eye contact and looked at the page of the diary I was on. I looked at him uneasily. He walked over to the diary and put his hand on it to read it. I bit my lip, not sure what he would think. I mean, he knew this was coming, right? He looked up at me at saw my nervous face. "I'm not mad at you, Claire," he said, smiling lightly. The look was so sultry that if this wasn't such a serious moment, I would have been drooling. "Thats good," I managed to squeak. "The plan was to tell you when you were eighteen, sixteen at the youngest." "Yeah...sorry," I said keeping my eyes on the floor. He put a finger under my chin to lift my face up to look at him. "I'm not mad at you," he repeated, having that small smile on his face again.

I smelled his husky breath across my face and inhaled deeply. "So, does this mean we're gonna be married someday?" I asked. "Only if you want to," he replied, hand still under my chin. I saw something flash in his eyes. Was that _desire_? "And what of I do want to?" I asked. "Then I'll be the happiest guy alive, to say it lightly," he said, this time a wide half smile debuted on his face. My head was spinning faster, my knees buckled, and everything went black.

* * *

Ooooooh! lol I'm going to make the next chapter the aftermath (last). Don't be too sad, though. I'm going to make another story about their couple's life, but I'm warning you it will probably be M. But right now I'm concentrating on a Nessie-Jake story that I'm working on. I suppose that will be up in a couple days. Anyway, have any of youy guys seen New Moon? Was it awesome or what? I think they took some stuff out, but Taylor without his shirt made it all up lol


	7. Aftermath

Next thing I knew, I was on Quil's couch. The first thing I noticed  
was my head was sore and cold. I then realized the cold was from the  
ice pack on it. "Quil?" I said, needing some explanation. "Yeah,  
Claire?" he answered, in a chair right behind my head. "What  
happened?" I asked, not sure if what I remembered was a dream or not.  
"You fainted," he said with a huge grin on his face. "Why?" I asked.  
The grin shrunk. "I, uh, told you I imprinted on you," he said with a  
now embarrassed smile. "Oh," I said with a laugh. I felt kind of silly  
for fainting. "Yeah, good news is, there's no permanent damage," he  
said as the good old Quil-style smile encored on his face. I got up  
and sat on his lap. "Can we watch a movie?" I said, glancing at the  
clock and realizing I still had a couple hours until I was due at my  
house.

"Sure, your pick," he said. I chose a funny movie we used to watch all  
the time. I was nestled in Quil's arms, laughing and talking, and  
having a good time. I was content in his arms, content to stay there  
forever.

THE END

* * *

**OK! Well, this story has come to an end :-(. The story I am going to start next is called "The Sweetest Blood of All". Warning you now, it is not your old picnic under the sun story. It's basically about a clan of vampires that hunts down Nessie because they believe that virgin's blood is the sweetest blood of all. As you can figure out, the only way to get them to go away is....ahem..... So, once I'm done with that, I'll probably start with an adult life of Quil and Claire. The only problem with this is I'm not sure what it could be about. I mean they're imprinted they're happy and everything is daisies for them. Blah. Not a good story. So if you have any idea on what would be a good story line for them, I'd be happy if you could leave a review and tell me. And by the way, the reason last chapter was called She Will be Loved is because I was listening to that song when I wrote it(if you haven't heard it, it's awesome) and the chapter described that Claire knew she would never be alone and that she will always be loved. I know the AN on this chapter is long, but I want you guys to be up to date with everything. Leave me a comment cause I love you. Mwa!**


End file.
